In the Beginning
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo explains to Sakura's daughter the origin of the first man and woman in the world.


"Nadeshiko!" Daidouji Tomoyo sighed exasperatedly, then proceeded to chase after her hyperactive seven-year-old niece who was running around the Daidouji mansion, bringing her notebook and bible.

As usual, Sakura and Syaoran left their daughter in her care so the two could spend quality private time with each other.

And yet again, she ended up being the babysitter for little Nadeshiko, named after her cousin's deceased mother.

"But Aunt Tomoyo!" whined the little girl, and she nearly winced. Being called 'Aunt' was making her feel so old, even though she was just twenty-five years old. Oh, and painfully single still. Ah, but what could she expect? Not that there weren't lines of suitors ready to court her- in fact, there was plenty of them. No, the problem was herself…because she was still hoping…wishfully pinning for her secret love.

The thing, though, was he was…well, dense. Almost as dense as Sakura. No wonder that he remains as the most eligible bachelor in the town of Tomoeda ever since he returned from London seven years ago to attend Sakura and Li's wedding.

"Aunt Tomoyo!" cried the little flower once again, stomping her feet on the ground. "I want to have the most unique essay for my catechism class!"

Tomoyo sighed once again. She adored her niece and all, but there were times that the little girl could be impossible. She herself had already given her the interpretation of the bible passage she had, but little Nadeshiko still wasn't satisfied by her simplistic elaboration of the scripture.

It was Syaoran's fault, mostly. After all those times that he bragged to everyone that he would discipline his first child the way his own parents did, funny that he was the one spoiling the child most rottenly. In fact, the child was closer to her father because he was willing to give anything the little princess wishes.

Oh, and the other person spoiling the child rotten was…

"I wish Uncle Eriol was here!" said Nadeshiko, pouting.

Tomoyo had to smile. She was wishing for the same thing secretly, actually. She instead smoothed the girl's long brown tresses. "Me too."

"Your wish is my command," said a voice from behind.

She stiffened, while Nadeshiko ran straight to the newcomer's arms joyfully.

"Uncle Eriol!!!" Nadeshiko kissed his cheek affectionately. "Did you bring anything for me today?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He put her down gently, a fond smile forming on his elegantly handsome face. "Close your eyes first."

The little girl excitedly did as told.

Eriol looked up at Tomoyo and winked. She blushed and looked away. She had to get out of here. she decided to make her escape towards the kitchen. That would be a perfectly legal excuse, right?

But before she could turn around, Eriol's attention was back at the waiting child.

"OK, open your eyes now, sweetheart," he said gently.

Nadeshiko's emerald eyes lit up with happiness when she saw the stuffed pink rabbit that Eriol was holding. "Wow, Uncle! This is so kawaii! Wai!!!"

"I have something for Aunt Tomoyo too," he said, then straightened up. He took out a box of chocolates from the pocket of his coat. "Here, Daidouji-san. I hope you're not in a low-calorie diet, or I'll feel terrible."

She took it, cheeks flushed. It had been his routine to bring something for her too everytime he visits. "Arigatou…"

"So why were you looking for your Uncle Eriol?" he asked, turning to Nadeshiko, who was huggling the toy.

She looked up, blinked, then laughed. "I forgot! Wait, I'll try to recall…" The girl tipped her chin, thinking deeply.

His cerulean eyes turned to her. "And how about you, Aunt Tomoyo? Why were you looking for me?"

She choked. "A-Ah…I forgot too…"

"Oh." His eyes danced. "Amnesia sure is contagious."

She nodded, cheeks still flushed. So he heard what she said! How embarrassing!

Fortunately for her, her niece saved the day once more. Nadeshiko tugged on the sleeve of Eriol's shirt. "Uncle, I remember now! It's an essay interpretation of a bible passage!"

"Oh?" He knelt down so he and her niece could look at each other face to face. "OK, what's the scriptural verse?"

Nadeshiko pulled him towards the sofa. "Let's sit down there, Uncle!"

He smiled and nodded. Tomoyo, on the other hand, followed the two to the living room. Nadeshiko immediately plopped down the lap of her uncle, then opened the bible. "Here, Uncle! The story of the first man and woman!"

Tomoyo nodded. "I've already explained to her the story until the 17th verse of Genesis chapter two."

Eriol nodded. "I'll pick it up from there then."

Nadeshiko and Tomoyo looked at him expectantly, and he felt something warm touch his heart. Surrounded by the two women he was most fond of…

He cleared his throat and read the verses silently. After which, he smiled and looked at Nadeshiko. "OK, so here's what happened. God thought that it was not right for the man to be lonely and alone, so what he did was he put the man to a deep, deep sleep. He took a rib from the man while he was sleeping-"

"Didn't it hurt?" asked the little girl curiously.

"Hmm, no. It was a very deep sleep, you know," laughed the former Clow reincarnation.

"God must have used an anesthesia. Lots of it," said the lass knowingly.

Eriol messed her hair fondly, then continued with his narration. "This rib now became the woman. She was called so because he was taken out of his own flesh."

"Why didn't God get the flesh from a man's other parts? Why the ribs?" asked Nadeshiko.

Eriol's eyes crinkled into a smile. "Call Aunt Tomoyo over here and I will explain."

Tomoyo, who was quietly listening to the exchange, was stunned. She wasn't even able to react when Nadeshiko excitedly pulled her to the side of the man.

"Listen, Nadeshiko. God didn't get the woman from a man's foot because a woman is not meant to be stepped on. He didn't get her from the man's back either, because she is not meant to be a burden." Eriol got up and suddenly took Tomoyo's hands and placed them on her chest. "He took her from here- under his arm so she could be protected by a man's strong arms, and near his heart where she would rule him." And before Tomoyo realized it, Eriol's arms were around her.

Nadeshiko looked immensely happy. "Wai! I have something to write for my essay! Way to go, Uncle!" Her eyes lit up. "Hey, I have an idea! Uncle Eriol, Aunt Tomoyo, don't move, ok?" She dashed out of the living room.

Tomoyo was beginning to feel very, very self-conscious already. "Um, Hiiragizawa-kun…the story is over. Y-You can let go of me already…"

"Didn't you hear Nadeshiko?" he murmured. "We won't move."

His warm breath sent electricity running up and down her spine. "E-Er…"

"Do you now remember why you were looking for me awhile ago?" he asked.

Her cheeks flamed. "Um…"

"Aunt Tomoyo, Uncle Eriol, I'm back!!!" Nadeshiko was carrying a camera. "I figured that my sensei would like my essay more if it has a visual presentation, don't you think so, Uncle?" 

Eriol chuckled. Spoken like a true child of the Li clan. Very smartly.

"One, two, three!" Nadeshiko beamed. "Wai!!! I'm going to get a 100, I know I will!"

Eriol nodded confidently. "Now go write your essay." He was eager to have the girl in his arms privately again.

"One last question, Uncle." Nadeshiko's eyes went on Tomoyo, then back at Eriol. "Are you courting Aunt Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo blinked, then blushed. "Iie!"

"Hai," said Eriol, grinning.

"Wai! That's great! Okaasan says that you guys have been in love with each other even before I was born, and you just don't know that!" With that, Sakura's daughter skipped towards the stairs merrily.

Tomoyo looked down, face aflamed. "Y-You shouldn't have lied to the child," she said softly.

"You think I lied back there?" he asked, eyes trained on her.

What was she supposed to say?

Fortunately, he saved her from thinking of words to say. He crossed the measly inches separating their faces and kissed her lips, tentatively at first, then gradually became more passionately urgent until finally she was kissing him back.

And while this was happening, Nadeshiko was working on her essay. Instead of the Adam and Eve story, she decided to pass her own narrative- one about her Uncle Eriol and Aunt Tomoyo.

God made Eve so Adam won't be lonely and alone. For the same reason maybe, He made Aunt Tomoyo for Uncle Eriol.

As God watched my aunt and uncle, lo, He realized something:

"What a cute couple they make," He said.

**end**


End file.
